Susurro en el viento
by TamAnTam
Summary: Un hombre perdido en el tiempo, sanando de traición, vuelve al mundo mágico en busca de esperanza. SLASH! Albus/OC-Merlin- Primer fic, sean bondadosos!
1. Prólogo

**Hola gente!!! Espero que todos se encuentren bien, les presento el prólogo de mi primera historia. Sean bondadosos y es una obra en progreso, así que si tienen alguna idea, compartanla!**

**Este fic es SLASH! Albus/Emrys(Merlin), el ultimo, completamente OC de mi parte. Han sido advertidos, si no les gusta, no lean!**

**Aviso: Harry Potter no me pertenece!  
**

**

* * *

**

**1945. Avalon. **

El viento azotó la plateada cabellera en su rostro, ocultando brevemente la vista del acantilado que se encontraba a sus pies. Una frágil mano se alzó, apartando el cabello y colocándolo detrás de una delicada y puntiaguda oreja, y ojos posados en un rostro demasiado joven, y en cuyas profundidades turquesa danzaban las sombras de los años, fijaron la mirada en el horizonte, allá donde el sol moría entre la niebla que ocultaba la isla de los mortales. Contemplando, recordando una eternidad de atardeceres observados en aquel mismo lugar, y otros miles, vistos con los ojos de su juventud.

-El viento está cambiando – susurró su voz melodiosa, acongojada- se puede oler la sangre en la brisa y escuchar el llanto de los infantes en el rugido del mar. Madre, ¿qué le ocurre a mi pueblo? ¿qué perversión del hombre ha caído a tus pies?-.

El viento arremetió nuevamente, y el crujido de los árboles resonó a sus espaldas. El murmullo de la tierra se dejó escuchar.

-_Emrys_,- la Madre cantó a su oído- _es momento de volver. Las costas de Ynys Witrin ya no pueden entregar consuelo a tu ser_-.

-Pero Madre,- Emrys gimió- no hay más que dolor entre los mortales-.

-_Hay dolor, pero también hay esperanza. En la sonrisa de un niño, en la caricia de un amante.._.- la Madre le refutó, como hablándole a un pequeño travieso.

Emrys apartó la mirada del sol agonizante.

-Pero incluso en la sonrisa de un niño y en la caricia de un amante hay dolor, todos mueren, todos se van, y yo sigo aquí, sintiendo su partida- su voz se apagó, las últimas silabas arrastradas por el viento.

-_Emrys, te espera más que dolor en la civilización de aquellos que esgrimen varitas, la esperanza realmente reside ahí, solo debes buscar-._

El pecho de Emrys se contrajo y se llevó las manos hacia su corazón, como para tratar de aliviar algo de la presión. Parecía imposible que después de todos los siglos que habían pasado, pudiera encontrar algo para él en aquel lugar que hace tanto tiempo le abandonara, lugar donde la traición yace en lugares inimaginables, en los brazos de seres queridos. Ahora su memoria en Bretaña se encontraría distorsionada por el tiempo, parte de leyenda pasada de voz en voz y ya cayendo en el olvido. Pero su Madre nunca se había equivocado, y aún más, nunca le había mentido, siempre se encontrada a su lado, compañera y consejera en la aparente eternidad.

-No sé si sea lo suficientemente fuerte para poder volver a pasar por todo eso, Madre. Aquí hay paz, tranquilidad, lo que siempre he querido, sin aquel dolor que desgarre por dentro-. El susurró de su voz llevaba el peso de tormentos hace largo tiempo ocurridos, pero nunca olvidados.

_-Pero es tu corazón el que pide por más, y lo encontraras. Ve, hijo mío. Vuelve a sentir-._


	2. Un encuentro

**N/A: Hola!!! disculpen la demora, primera semana de clases y a sido una tortura levantarse temprano nuevamente. Pero los cursos este semestre son muy entretenidos, así que vale la pena.**

**Espero que esten todos bien, y como siempre, comenten!**

**Besos!**

**Tam**

* * *

_**686 d.C. **__**Forêt de Brocéliande, Francia.**_

_El mundo era un lugar frío, o por lo menos así parecía serlo por el último siglo. Aprisionado entre la corteza, atrapado ahí por manos tiernas, pero por ojos crueles, por palabras engañosas de labios tan bien conocidos. Ella lo había traicionado, abandonado en la decadente madera. _

_El había estado cansado del dolor, de la guerra que esparcía la sangre de los hombres en la tierra, del corazón volátil y las intenciones ocultas. Y confió en ella, Nimue, aprendiz y amante, compañera en los caminos ocultos de la naturaleza. _

_¡Desgracia! ¡Vergüenza!_

_La oscuridad que lo envolvía todo parecía burlarse del él. Destellos de memorias, algunas tristes, algunas otras llenas de alegría, otras reveladoras entregaban una nueva perspectiva._

_ La inminente locura carcomía su ser. Él no era el árbol, solo encerrado en él. No podía sentir, crecer, morir. Solo las incesantes memorias como consorte en el __correr de las arenas del tiempo, inmóvil. _

_El frío, la oscuridad… locura. _

-O-o-O-

**Junio, 10. 1945. El Bosque O****scuro, Escocia. **

Había una presencia extraña, inusual. El aire parecía respirar, así como el suelo húmedo en sus pies descalzos latía con una armonía propia. El bosque estaba vivo, más allá de las criaturas que moraban en él.

Que extraño y maravillo lugar para llegar a la Gran Isla, era el pensamiento que recorrió la cabeza de Emrys al inhalar profundamente.

-Gracias Madre, por tu bendición- su susurro rompió el claro aire de la mañana y el viento agitó las copas de los árboles, trayendo consigo un leve aroma a manzanas* y el ruido de los animales al despertar.

El crujir de pequeñas ramas y la suave cadencia de su cayado contra la blanda tierra, acompañaba su lento andar a través de las profundidades del bosque. No sabía realmente a donde iba, pero la presencia, inevitablemente mágica, que murmuraba en su oído, le guiaba a través de la espesura que le envolvía, hacia lo que esperaba fuera algún asentamiento mágico, donde pudiera averiguar lo sucedido en los últimos siglos.

La marcha continuo por varias horas. El fresco de la mañana, paso al calor húmedo del mediodía, y luego al viento helado y a las sombras alargadas del atardecer.

El tiempo transcurrido en Avalon no había contribuido a su proeza física y las fuerzas de Emrys menguaban de a poco, pero de forma sostenida. El fin del bosque aún parecía lejano y Emrys dudaba que al final de la jornada llegara a su destino. La belleza que inicialmente le cautivara ya no era suficiente para mantener su espíritu alto y las sombras traían consigo peligros desconocidos, los que no hacían cautivadora la idea de pasar la noche en tan denso bosque. Por más capaz que Emrys fuera, él sabía que en las condiciones que se encontraba no sería un gran desafío frente a cualquier depredador.

Repentinamente, una mancha anaranjada se abalanzó hacia Emrys a la vez que un chillido se dejó escuchar. Emrys se agacho rápidamente, tratando de esquivar a su intrépido atacante, para luego erguirse en posición de batalla.

El ave volvió a alzar el vuelo, posándose en una rama baja de un árbol cercano.

-_Saludos, extranjero de tiempo pasado,-_ su canto llegó hasta los oídos de Emrys, cual campanillas agitadas por el viento-. _Bienvenido a tierras encantadas. La Madre habló de vuestra llegada_.

-Saludos, ave de fuego, y os agradezco esta bienvenida, por más extraño que sea el lugar para que esta ocurra,- Emrys replicó, su tono respetuoso pero algo petulante. El cansancio no era su mejor amigo-. Mi nombre es Myrddin Emrys, a quien han llamado Merlín. ¿Quién eres, Señor del Renacimiento?

-_ A mi me llaman Fawkes desde hace muchos años ya. La Madre prefirió mostrarle la belleza de la Tierra antes de ver sus partes más oscuras, Observador del Tiempo,- _el canto del ave estaba lleno de exasperación, ya que obviamente la Madre sabía más-. _Pero parece que vuestra Vista no es como solía ser, si se compara a lo que cuentan las historias. _

-¡Mi Vista no tiene nada de malo!,- dijo Emrys, con un puchero en su voz, golpeando su pie en el suelo infantilmente, mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho-. En Avalon no se requiere la Vista. Es solo falta de práctica.

La risa melodiosa de Fawkes se dejó escuchar.

-_He venido a escoltarle, Observado del Tiempo, a vuestra morada durante vuestra estadía en este plano, sea así por cuanto tiempo os plazca,_ó formalmente Fawkes a Emrys, erigiéndose lo más alto posible, su plumaje reflejando los últimos rayos de sol lanzando destellos dorados-. _La Madre así lo desea._

Emrys inclinó brevemente la cabeza, asintiendo, y haciendo un amplio gesto con la mano le indicó a Fawkes que guiara el camino. Fawkes remontó el vuelo, posándose rápidamente en el hombro de Emrys y en un destello de llamas se marcharon.

-O-o-O-

* * *

* Se dice que la palabra Ávalon es una adaptación de la palabra celta Annwyn o Annuvin, que designa al legendario reino de las hadas, pero, ya en el siglo XII, Geoffrey de Monmouth pensaba que el nombre deriva de la traducción de "isla de las manzanas"


End file.
